


do you dare look him right in the eyes?

by MageOfCole



Series: Cole Does Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jango Fett, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jedi vs Sith (Star Wars), Jedi-Sith Wars, M/M, Mandalorian Jango Fett, Non Graphic Elements of Sex Work, Obi-Wan Kenobi is too charming for his own good, Old Republic Era (Star Wars), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, forced to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: In the midst of the Jedi-Sith War, Bounty Hunter Jango Fett finds himself trapped behind Sith lines, shot down and injured and hunted for sport. At the same time, Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi trips over a Mandalorian warrior and makes himself a new friend.(Day 4 - Forced to Work Together)
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cole Does Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138826
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337
Collections: Jangobi Week, hope is like the sun





	do you dare look him right in the eyes?

Jango lets out a grunt of pain as he throws himself behind cover, vocoder crackling in his _buy’ce_ leg and side burning in pain.

Arla was going to be pissed with him. His _aliit’alor_ had told him, _ordered_ him even, not to get involved in the Sith-Jedi shit currently burning its way through the galaxy, but here Jango is, trapped behind the combat lines, with a downed ship, a broken leg, a dead bounty, and a damaged jetpack, trying desperately not to catch the attention of either side.

Jango had thought he could skirt around the worst of the conflict, thought he could just get in and out with the bounty that would feed his aliit for a month. His hunt had gone off effortlessly, the smuggler he was chasing had a lot of credits on his head if brought in alive, apparently having pissed off the wrong royal family when stealing one heirloom or another, and with how tight credits had been since Arla had denied to let them join in the war between the _dar’Jetiise_ and _Jetiise_ , had stepped back from the army to put the _aliit_ first, despite the Mand’alor’s support being given to the Sith. Their family had lost a lot in the last number of generations; their Buire, aunts and uncles, so many of their cousins - they had all fallen in the line of duty, leaving Arla to lead their _aliit_ too young. The older generations had been decimated, leaving only a child who had only just passed her _verd’goten_ to lead more children, all younger than her. Jango himself had only been eight when their family had died, fifteen years ago, he barely remembers it or them, but he remembers how it hurt Arla, even years later. When the Mand’alor had begun gathering _verde_ , he’d almost volunteered, he had wanted the chance to bring glory to his small _aliit_ , but one look at Arla’s face, her wild-eyed fear, had kept him quiet.

Instead, he’d gone back to bounty hunting. He’d done what he could to help provide for the younger members, for Arla’s children, for their younger cousins and nieces and nephews, but refusing the Mand’alor came with consequences. It was hard to find employers who didn’t have connections to their king, it was hard to find people who would pay for his time. Clan Fett had been blacklisted for refusing to rejoin the war, and their farm could only provide so much.

At least there were plenty of stuffy royals willing to pay a premium to be able to claim they had a _Mando’ad_ at their beck and call.

The hunt for the thief had gone off without a problem, he’d tracked to _hut’uun_ to where he was hiding, thinking that cowering behind the war would keep him safe. Jango had tracked him down, had taken him into custody, but the moment he’d tried to leave the planet’s atmosphere, his ship had been shot down. Jango had barely survived, his bounty hadn’t, and if he manages to get off the planet, it means that he’s lost his pay.

He’s trapped behind _dar’Jetiise_ lines now, trying to avoid the hunters sent after him. He doesn’t like _Jetiise_ \- what self-respecting _Mando’ad_ does - but at this point, Jango thinks he’d prefer them to their darker counterparts. At least _Jetiise_ were easier to fool, and would be more willing to let him leave the planet with all his limbs intact if he explained that he’s not one of the Mando’ade following the _dar’Jetiise_. They probably wouldn’t like him, simply on principle, but if he could prove he wasn’t a combatant they would be honour-bound not to attack.

That is if he could ever get out of this kriffing nightmare.

Jango curses again, pushing himself deeper into the mud when he hears movement. Thanking the Manda that his _beskar’gam_ messes with the Force enough that the _dar’Jetiise_ hunting him for sport wouldn’t be able to sense him. If he could stay hidden long enough for them to walk right past him, then he could keep travelling in the direction that he remembers the _Jetiise_ camp being when he’d studied the planet.

 _Kriff_ \- he hates this.

Heart pounding in his chest, Jango carefully regulates his breathing, and lets himself sink deeper into the black mud. His HUD can pick up a body traveling towards him, growing closer and closer, and the Jango’s grip tightens on his vibroblade; if the _dar’Jetii_ gets close, he’ll be able to fight back.

Another voice lets out a curse, there’s a heavy splash, and a Human comes stumbling over the bush Jango has hidden himself under. Jango lashes out, grabbing the _dar’Jetii’_ s ankle and _pulling_. When the Human goes tumbling, Jango drags himself on top of them, raising his dagger, and moments before he brings it down, he finds himself staring into wide _blue_ eyes in a young, mud-stained face.

A _Jetii_.

Jango has a moment to curse, jerking to a stop, before the _Jetii_ he’s caught lashes out and flings him off of them. Jango finds himself plucked off of the Human by an invisible hand, and thrown like a child’s toy. He hits the ground, pain exploding through his body, and as he lays there, reeling and gasping, he expects the _Jetii_ to follow up on the attack. He expects to be carved open by a _jetii’kad_ for his stupid mistake, expects to find himself suddenly passing into the Manda, to see those who marched on before him to join their ancestors.

But it never comes.

Instead, a blue _jetii’kad_ is leveled at his chest. The _Jetii_ stands over him, and Jango finds himself blinking in shock, looking up into the fierce expression and burning eyes the same colour as the blade. The Jetii is scrawny, but there’s power in their shoulders, not at all hidden by the pauldrons on their shoulders.

“Who might you be, Mandalorian?” The _Jetii_ demands, white teeth flashing amongst the black mud caked to their face in a fierce grin. Jango knows it's a demand, despite the generally cheerful tone in the _Jetii_ ’s voice. “Why have you attacked me? Are you a servant of the Sith?”

“I serve _no one_.” Jango hisses, pushing back the pain, ignoring the memories of arrogant royals considering him nothing more than an exotic plaything. He’d needed the credits, had agreed to it, because he doesn’t have the reputation that would bring him the bigger bounties - not yet anyways. He’d agreed to anything to get the credits his _aliit_ needed, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

He’d bend, but he’d never break.

“I’m just a simple man making his way through the galaxy.”

“A simple man, are you?” The _Jetii_ says slowly, and Jango can almost imagine the eyebrow being raised under all that mud. “And you just _happened_ to have almost shoved a vibroblade through my eye?”

“Thought you were a _dar’Jetii_.” Jango grunts, and the _Jetii_ ’s head tilts.

“I was under the impression that the Mandalorians were fighting for the Sith?”

Jango growls, “Not _all_ of us.” The Jetii continues to watch him, but those blue eyes don’t seem as intent anymore. “I was here for a bounty. Some _chakaar_ that was stupid enough to get caught stealing from a royal family. Pay was good, if he was brought in warm, but my ship was shot down.”

“Is that so?” The Jetii muses, but the _jetii’kad_ deactivates with a hiss. “Could I perhaps have a name, my new bounty hunting friend?”

“Jango.” He grunts, shifting to prop himself up on his elbows. “Jango Fett.” He stares up into bright eyes, mind still reeling to catch up with the situation he's found himself in. He had come far too close to loosing his head for comfort, and the faintest stirrings of attraction deep in his gut is annoying - he doesn't have time for another crush on another person with a nice smile who could have _definitely_ killed him without trying. "And we're not friends."

The Jetii _beams_ at him, far too charming for his own good. “A pleasure!” He says cheerfully, stowing away his _kad’au_ , “I’m Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and it seems we’re in the same kind of trouble.” Kenobi’s blue eyes sparkle, and Jango glares suspiciously, “What say you to a temporary alliance, Jango Fett?”

“ _Well_ ,” Jango says slowly, and honestly, he’d prefer a baby _Jetii_ to a _dar’Jetii_ , even if it's an annoyingly pretty one, “if you can use your crazy magic to help with a broken leg, I’d be in your debt.”


End file.
